


Наблюдатели за наблюдателями

by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz), Puhospinka



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Kapitel (Weiß Kreuz), M/M, Missing Scene, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychic Abilities, fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Как такой садист, мудак, извращенец и дрочер на расчлененку выдает такой нежный секс?
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Weiss Kreuz мини R — NC 2020





	Наблюдатели за наблюдателями

Кэн бездумно смотрел на руки Аи, лежащие на руле. Перчатки с обрезанными пальцами не скрывали ссадин, но искать септик прямо сейчас — так себе идея.

Кэн беззвучно вздохнул, еще раз проверил обойму и поправил наушник. Если все пройдет хорошо, пистолет ему не понадобится. О том, что может пойти не так во время этой тихой засады, Кэн старался не думать. Для этого есть Персия. Его дело — смотреть по сторонам. И убивать тварей тьмы.

Ая пошевелился, пальцы, прежде расслабленные, сжались на руле. Перед въездом на территорию порта, где они остановились, можно было потерять средних размеров армию — среди контейнеров, фургонов, блоков из цементных свай и погрузочной техники.

Оставалось только надеяться, что их собственная машина хорошо вписывается в эти нагромождения...

Движение впереди — даже не оно само, а тень — вскипятило адреналином кровь, и Кэн неторопливо снял пистолет с предохранителя. Ая сделал то же самое. Сталь приятно холодила руку, внушая уверенность.

Движение впереди стало более заметным, и Кэн постучал указательным пальцем по наушнику. Сразу же раздался шорох, и голос Оми произнес:

— Готовность одна минута. Сибиряк, справа. Абиссинец, слева.

Кэн знал, что Ая сейчас слышит тоже самое, и коротко глянул на его профиль. В темноте он почти не был заметен — не столько профиль, сколько темные тени, из которых складывался сидящий рядом силуэт.

Приказ убивать только в случае ухода целей. Или риска их захвата до момента Икс. А жаль, жаль, Кэн бы посмотрел на переполох. Но Ая не оценит. Были пределы, за которыми его терпение заканчивалось.

Движение стало еще отчетливей, и Кэн весь обратился в слух. Ориентировка оказалась верной, обе цели подходили все ближе... м-м-м, что же они нам приготовили? Пакет с последними образцами или ловушку на хвосте?

Кэн вслушивался в темноту. Возможно, и то, и другое.

Одна из целей, со стороны Кэна, звякнула чем-то тяжелым, а вторая начала подбираться ближе. Кэн ненавидел конкурентов, но прямо сейчас его все более чем устраивало.

Не совсем все. От Аи шли волны тревоги, и касались они не их задания, а его, Кэна, состояния. С этим они разберутся позже. Главное — не упустить. Дверца машины со стороны Аи приоткрылась, и он невидимой тенью скользнул следом за «своим» человеком. Жертва же Кэна продолжала копаться: прошло уже пять секунд с момента, когда она подошла к контейнеру и начала его открывать.

Слишком медленно. Важно точно рассчитать время.

Секунды растянулись перед мысленным взглядом в вереницу стеклянных нулей и единиц, мерно отсчитывая время, зрение обострилось до предела. Сейчас Кэн видел, как у контейнера прямо напротив него, согнувшись в три погибели, в замке ковырялся человек.

Кэну казалось, что он чувствует кислый запах пота — вечный спутник сильного страха. Цель торопилась. Кэн мог представить мысли, которые в такие моменты лезут в голову, округлые, словно камешки. Если не думать о плохом, ничего не случится. Если поторопиться, никто не узнает.

А мы уже здесь.

Кэн беззвучно захихикал. Хорошо, что Ая не видит, что Ая сейчас крадется за тем, кто собирается убить цель. И надо сделать так, чтобы человек у контейнера сначала открыл свой тайник, потом умер, а потом Ая может и поразвлечься.

Секунды заканчивались, и Ая умело провоцировал свой объект — тот замирал, прислушивался, а потом снова пробирался вперед.

Сейчас!

Все произошло почти одновременно: раздался почти беззвучный щелчок, свист воздуха, хруст  костей  — и сразу чавкающий звук разрубаемой  плоти . Кэн мысленно представил, как в свете луны могла бы сверкнуть катана, и ринулся вперед.

Схватить пакет, заменить на такой же, лежащий за пазухой, захлопнуть дверцу еще теплой рукой лежащего ничком трупа.

Готово. В машину он возвращался, ступая вдвойне осторожно: за наблюдателями всегда могут следовать еще одни наблюдатели.

Ая уже сидел в машине, и рука расслабленно обхватывала  руль . Удачная миссия. От осознания этой мысли и внезапно накатившего возбуждения слегка потряхивало.

Одна рука. А вторая?..

Он слишком поздно заметил летящий в висок кулак, чтобы увернуться. Голова взорвалась болью, откинулась назад, и рот наполнился кровью.

— Шульдих! — громкий голос Кроуфорда ударил наотмашь, зубы лязгнули, и от тяжелой пощечины голова снова дернулась. — Шульдих, твою мать, ты меня слышишь?!

— Не ори, — еле ворочая языком, проговорил Шульдих и провалился в темноту — на этот раз самую обычную.

Из которой его вывел толчок под ребра, а потом на лицо полилась вода.

Шульдих открыл рот, слизывая с губ капли, и выругался.

— Мудак, — сказал он, приоткрывая глаза. Сознание было затянуто маревом сексуального желания. Проклятый Хидака с его неосознанной влюбленностью и дрочем на Абиссинца.

Над Шульдихом угрожающе возвышался Кроуфорд. Без пиджака, в рубашке с закатанными по локоть рукавами, он выглядел непривычно.

— Где все? — удалось вытолкнуть из себя.

— Я отправил Фарфарелло в клинику. А Наги за ним присматривает.

Шульдих облизал губы. Возбуждение все не отпускало, и Шульдих выгнулся, приподняв бедра. Когда Кроуфорд наклонился, от него пахнуло туалетной водой и силой. И…

Шульдих закричал, когда сильная ладонь болезненно сжала член вместе с яйцами; забился, пытаясь уйти от хватки, но Кроуфорд для верности надавил коленом на грудь.

— Ты чуть не остался там, — проговорил он, и очки пугающе бликовали, не давая рассмотреть выражение глаз. Если бы Шульдих знал Кроуфорда не так давно, то решил бы, что тот испугался. — В голове этого чертового Хидаки.

Впрочем, в его положении остаться без телепата тоже страшновато, не поспоришь.

Возбуждение никуда не уходило, хватка Кроуфорда на яйцах стала мягче, теперь он просто сжимал пальцы, не давая дергаться, — без желания сделать больно. Шульдих знал, каким мягким может быть Кроуфорд. Воспоминания и мысли наложились на подхваченное остаточное возбуждение от Хидаки, и Шульдих невольно раздвинул ноги.

— Прямо сейчас? — коротко уточнил Кроуфорд, свободной рукой ослабляя галстук.

Возбуждение взметнулось волной, окончательно вымывая из Шульдиха остатки чужого присутствия и чужого желания.

— Не задавай тупых вопросов. И отпусти мои яйца.

— Разве тебе не нравится? — Кроуфорд ухмыльнулся, рывком сдергивая галстук и одновременно переворачивая Шульдиха на живот.

— М-м-м, — Шульдиха распластало огромной давящей силой, по коже побежали мурашки: Кроуфорд редко демонстрировал свою силу телекинетика, она у него была ограниченной, в отличие от силы Наги, распространялась только на самого Кроуфорда.

Давление все нарастало, из-за него Шульдих почти не чувствовал, как Кроуфорд его трогает, раздевая. Возбуждение нарастало, покалывая, зудя под кожей; Шульдих потянулся, чтобы стряхнуть с себя оцепенение, извернулся, потершись голой спиной об обивку дивана, развел колени, купаясь в надежной силе Кроуфорда.

Когда он приоткрыл глаза, Кроуфорд уже стоял в одних трусах. Шульдих задумчиво скользил взглядом по плечам, по мускулистой груди с крупными сосками на широких ареолах…

— Ты хотя бы представляешь, как сейчас выглядишь? — поинтересовался Кроуфорд, берясь за резинку трусов. Шульдих перевел взгляд на его пах — тонкая ткань не скрывала очертания набухшего, напряженного члена.

— И как же? — сосредоточенно пробормотал Шульдих, с трудом садясь: сила Кроуфорда все еще давила, но мягко, обтекаемо, словно заключала в кокон.

— Как человек, который хочет... — голос Кроуфорда прервался, когда Шульдих оттянул ему резинку трусов, а потом и вовсе стащил их к коленям, — мне отсосать.

— Я не собираюсь тебе отсасывать, — запах предъэякулянта с ноткой горечи пробирал так, что дух захватывало. — Особенно тебе, хм-м-м... — Шульдих коснулся губами влажной головки, провел по ней языком, чувствуя, как пальцы Кроуфорда зарываются ему в волосы, тянут за пряди, аккуратно направляя.

Член мазнул по нижней губе, и Шульдих разомкнул губы, беря в рот. Кроуфорд над ним дрожал, и Шульдих поежился от волн удовольствия, катившихся от него, — таких непохожих на удовольствие Шульдиха, тяжелых и жестких.

Широкая ладонь легла на макушку, вторая обхватила затылок, и Кроуфорд шевельнул бедрами, понуждая взять глубже. Запах спермы и смазки забивал эфир, голова кружилась, на плечи давила сила Кроуфорда, а в ушах бухала кровь. Головка на языке казалась бархатистой, из нежных складок устья сочился предъэякулянт, заполняя Шульдиха до краев.

Он открыл рот шире, уже больше не обхватывая член губами, впуская в горло и позволяя Кроуфорду  просто  трахать себя, покачиваясь в такт движениям.

Бедра Кроуфорда, за которые он цеплялся, стали влажными от пота, тяжелое дыхание разрезало густое возбуждение, топило еще глубже… Кроуфорд надавил на затылок и низко застонал, член во рту стал больше…

— Чш-ш-ш, — Кроуфорд начал отстраняться. Почему? Зачем? Колени разъезжались, ноги не держали, но едва член выскользнул изо рта, дышать сразу стало легче. — Чш-ш-ш, — повторил Кроуфорд, обнимая Шульдиха, легко поднимая. Пол и потолок перевернулись, меняясь местами, мягкое покрывало — откуда? — согрело легким касанием.

Шульдих уперся лбом в скрещенные руки, вздернул бедра, отчего колени разъехались, и протяжно застонал, когда скользкая головка прижалась к проходу. Время тянулось, а Кроуфорд медлил, переводя тяжелое дыхание, его ладони скользили по бедрам, и от этого волоски на всем теле вставали дыбом.

Начало движения он почти не почувствовал, давление на задний проход усилилось, Кроуфорд качнулся, а потом Шульдиха с головой накрыло ощущение заполненности, хорошо растянутые мышцы заныли, когда Кроуфорд вошел в него до упора.

Шульдих полулежал, глотая пот и слезы, задница пульсировала и горела изнутри, и огонь растекался от ягодиц по промежности до мучительно возбужденного члена. Кроуфорд покачнулся вправо-влево, словно не мог решиться, — а потом задвигался точными быстрыми толчками.

Каждый был сильнее предыдущего, и от каждого в горле Шульдиха рождался вскрик. Толчок-вскрик-толчок-вскрик.

Кроуфорд двигался монотонно, но все быстрее набирал темп, амплитуда становилась все больше, и Шульдих начал подаваться назад, стараясь как можно дольше продлить контакт, это ощущение толчка в самую глубину задницы, сжимался и мотал головой, и влажные пряди липли к шее, когда он выгибался навстречу.

Кроуфорд задышал чаще, задвигался быстрее, и Шульдиха затрясло от быстрых мощных толчков. Они отдавались в спину, плечи, огненная волна катилась по позвоночнику, обвивалась вокруг шеи, перед глазами плыл туман, зрение двоилось: Шульдих одновременно видел серый пух покрывала под собой — и собственную же белую задницу. 

Крупные смуглые руки растягивали ягодицы в стороны, красный, почти алый от прилившей крови член толкался в задний проход, растянутый, спина была усеяна каплями пота, которые скатывались к пояснице и дрожали от толчков.

Кроуфорд застонал, бедра повел вверх, и Шульдих снова выгнулся, чувствуя, как наполняется спермой, кончая и содрогаясь, сжимаясь вокруг члена и сливаясь с Кроуфордом воедино.

Он плыл в темноте вдоль закрытых дверей. Толкни он прямо сейчас любую — та бы открылась. Над горизонтом вставало свечение, исходящее от ровных рядов геометрических фигур. Внутреннему миру Кроуфорда, если вдуматься, не хватало хаоса. С другой стороны, мало ли что там у него за закрытыми дверями.

Шульдих открыл глаза.

Кроуфорд лежал рядом, на боку. Сейчас он был без очков, длинные ресницы подрагивали. Когда правильные черты лица не кривила ухмылка, Кроуфорд был охуительно красивым. С другой стороны…

— Никогда не понимал, почему ты, при своем любопытстве, еще ни разу не заглянул ни за одну дверь, — лениво проговорил тот, закидывая тяжелую руку Шульдиху на талию.

— Хм-м-м, — растянутая задница приятно ныла, рот — после сегодняшнего эксперимента — тоже, и, похоже, Шульдиху понравилось делать минет. Он так и представил себе, как Кроуфорд усмехается. — Есть последствия, к которым я пока не готов.

Кроуфорд рассмеялся, привлекая Шульдиха к себе. Редкие минуты внутреннего спокойствия — их Шульдих ценил больше всего. Он потянулся к Кроуфорду, и тот охотно ответил на поцелуй, поглаживая Шульдиха по пояснице. От широких, грубоватых ладоней с мозолями от огнестрела тянуло теплом и умиротворением.

— Мне другое интересно, — они закончили целоваться, и Шульдих некоторое время еще размышлял, не повторить ли забег, — почему такой садист, мудак, извращенец и дрочер на расчлененку выдает такой нежный секс?

— Люблю тебя удивлять, — самодовольно ответил Кроуфорд, и Шульдих только закатил глаза. Прислушался к эмоциональному фону: ну конечно Кроуфорд врал. Или нет? Слишком сложные эмоции. Шульдих пообещал себе покопаться в них получше — потом; там была смесь самолюбования и привычного дроча Кроуфорда на себя, желания по отношению к Шульдиху, немного... страха? Хм-м-м, кто-то слишком много не договаривает.

— Ненавижу, когда не слышу тебя как всех, — заметил Шульдих, и перед глазами снова встала вереница закрытых дверей: Кроуфорд приглашал в свой внутренний мир. — Когда-нибудь я это сделаю, — пообещал Шульдих, и Кроуфорд вновь поднял щиты.

— Обращайся, — ухмыльнулся Кроуфорд так паскудно, как будто за всеми этими дверьми Шульдиха ждал его расчлененный труп и Кроуфорд, делающий ему предложение с колена.

— Что будем делать с Вайсс? Давай их убьем? Мне уже надоело торчать в голове Хидаки. И Фудзимия что-то подозревает.

— Рано, пусть потаскают для нас каштаны из огня. — Кроуфорд зевнул и начал вытягивать из-под себя одеяло. — Никто не должен подозревать, что к мы причастны к неудачам Эсцет в Токио. А потом можно будет убить, — довольно закончил он.

...С другой стороны, если бы не эта ухмылка, вряд ли бы Шульдих в него влюбился.

**Author's Note:**


End file.
